


It's What Got Me Here

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [34]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x11, Alternate Ending, Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Future, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write an alternative ending of 3x11.Mickey does not marry Svetlana and he and Ian run away together</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What Got Me Here

”Damn, Gallagher” Mickey said, shrugging his jacket on. ”I oughta get you pissed off more often”

 

Ian blew out the smoke from the cigarette he had just lit.

 

”So what are we gonna do?” He handed the smoke to Mickey. ”You gonna tell everyone to leave?”

 

”Nah” Mickey said, looking anywhere but Ian. ”I’m gonna go get this shit over with. You can wait here for me” He started walking towards the door. ”Shouldn’t take more than an hour, right? Better be ready for round two”

 

Mickey took another hit of the cigarette.

 

Ian frowned, looking Mickey straight in the eye as he turned around to face his boyfriend.

 

”You’re not seriously going through with this, are you?” Mickey blinked up at him for a second.

 

”Why the fuck you acting like I got a choice in this?” He spit, forcing himself to throw that wall back up again.

 

”Bullshit” Ian said, and Mickey looked up at him, mouth open, wondering why the hell this wedding shit was such a big deal to him.

 

It was just a piece of paper, it didn’t mean shit to Mickey.

 

Ian meant something to him. That was why he had to do this.

 

”Listen to me, Mickey” Ian said, taking a step forwards. ”Your dad is an evil, psychotic prick” He started raising his voice. ”You’re just gonna let him ruin your life?”

 

”You know what? Grow the fuck up!” Mickey said. "Don't act like you know a thing about my dad"

 

They were straight up yelling by now.

 

”Are you fucking kidding me?!”

 

”Not everybody gets to just - ” Mickey cut himself off, sighing. Ian looked at him, both on the verge to tears. ”Not everybody gets to just blurt out how they fucking feel every minute” Mickey finished, and Ian’s entire body relaxed. Finally, he understood.

 

Mickey’s wasn’t lying to him. Mickey didn’t want this.

 

Not a single part of him wanted to marry this whore.

 

He was scared.

 

”Mick” Ian said softly, and Mickey looked him in the eye, praying to god he knew how much Mickey loved him, even though he couldn’t say it. ”Don’t do this” Ian asked again.

 

”I don’t got a fucking choice, man” Mickey said. ”I don’t”

 

Ian took a step forwards and placed his hands on the sides of Mickey’s neck, forcing him to look up at Ian. Mickey froze for a couple of seconds, but when he realized they were completely alone in the cold basement, he relaxed and leaned into it.

 

They just looked at each other, and Ian ran a thumb over Mickey’s trembling bottom lip.

 

”You don’t have to do this” Ian said. ”Don’t do this” Mickey licked his lips, more in nervousness and confusion than anything else. ”Don’t do this to me” Ian said, voice barely audible as he leaned their foreheads together. ”Don’t fucking do this to yourself” Ian said, and Mickey closed his eyes, breathing in Ian’s scent. ”Don’t do this to us” Ian finished, the last word to quiet that Mickey barely caught it.

 

Mickey’s eyes blinked open, immediately connecting with Ian’s.

 

He put his hands on Ian’s wrists, tugging them away from him. Ian took a step back, rolling his eyes.

 

”What the fuck would you have me do then, huh? Stay here and wait until my dad shoots us both? Because it won’t take that fucking long”

 

”Run away with me” Ian said, the thought not crossing his mind until the words were out of his mouth.

 

”What’s that now?” Mickey asked.

 

”Let’s do it, Mick. You and me”

 

”You’re fucking insane” Mickey let out a dry chuckle, thumbing his bottom lip.

 

”Why?” Ian asked, taking a step closer to Mickey again.

 

”Why - ” Mickey started, but cut himself off. He looked up at Ian, their faces inches away from each other as Ian put a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck.

 

”I love you, Mick”

 

”Come o - ”

 

"No, no. You don’t have to say it back right now, alright? But you need to know that I do” Ian said, and a small smile made its way onto Mickey’s face.

 

”Yeah?”

 

”Yeah” Ian confirmed. ”I wanna have a life with you, okay? I don’t care how fucking crazy you think that is, I want it. I know I do. I think you do, too. And if we have to start that a little bit earlier than most people, the fuck is the problem with that, huh? As long as you don’t go off and marry someone else”

 

Mickey bit his lip, lifting his hand to put his palm against Ian’s soft cheek.

 

Ian leaned into it, enjoying this soft side of Mickey that only he got to see.

 

”Just fucking run away, huh?”

 

”We’d make it work” Ian said, leaning their foreheads together.

 

”You think so?” Mickey asked, voice soft. Instead of answering, Ian dipped his head, pressing their lips together.

 

They never kissed. Two times in one day had to be some kind of record.

 

Mickey moved his hand to the back of Ian’s neck, deepening the kiss, dominating his mouth with his tongue, steady and sure.

 

Ian felt the butterflies stir in his stomach, and he wanted more. So much more. For the rest of his life.

 

They pulled apart, breathing returning to normal.

 

”I love you” Ian whispered and Mickey nodded.

 

”Yeah”

 

”Yeah?” Ian asked, confused.

 

”Yeah, let’s fucking run away”

 

**Three years later**

 

”You sure you wanna do this?” Ian asked, straightening Mickey’s tie.

 

”What you asking stupid fucking questions for, huh? I love you”

 

They grinned at each other, and Ian leaned forwards, capturing Mickey’s lips in a perfect kiss.

 

”Just thought marriage was just a piece of paper to you” Ian said quietly when they pulled apart, remembering that horrible incident all those years ago.

 

”Hey” Mickey said, putting his hand under Ian’s chin so that he was looking at him and not at his shoe. ”That wouldn’t have been my choice. I didn’t love her, it wouldn’t have meant anything. You’re… you’re Ian. I love you. Being your husband means everything”

 

Ian grinned, pressing their lips together once more.

 

”You know… maybe that whole thing wasn’t so bad anyway” Ian said, and Mickey furrowed his brows. ”I mean, it got us to New York. It got us away from Chicago” Mickey nodded.

 

”Yeah”

 

”It got us here...” Ian added, tugging on Mickey’s black tie teasingly.

 

”You really fucking love this suit, huh?” Ian nodded, pulling the tie to bring Mickey closer.

 

”Mhm. It’s sexy as fuck”

 

Mickey chuckled into the kiss.

 

Nah, he wouldn’t change a single thing about his life.

 

Not even Terry catching them way back when. It’s what got them here.

 

He wouldn’t give that up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I could easily have made this 5k, but I decided not to simply for the fact that them running away together have been a multi chap I've been thinking of writing. So I didn't wanna write it too long and then not have any ideas left if I ever do decide to write that.
> 
> (Also, title inspired by the quote from one tree hill; 'Your art matters. It's what got me here')


End file.
